


【超蝙】公私分明（PWP）

by Lingfengwu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingfengwu/pseuds/Lingfengwu





	【超蝙】公私分明（PWP）

Summary：蝙蝠侠一向公私分明，从不把恋爱关系带到工作当中。感觉被忽视的超人决定做些什么。

Warning：口jiao，跳dan，以及一个略黑的超，不喜勿入。

“注意你的举止，超人。”蝙蝠侠头也不抬地提醒他。他正在瞭望塔的电脑前工作，超人飘在他的身后，试图亲吻他的耳朵——不是蝙蝠侠头顶那对黑漆漆的耳朵，而是布鲁斯白嫩的、偶尔会因主人情绪而泛红的耳朵。

“为什么？这里又没有别人。”克拉克在布鲁斯耳边轻轻吹了一口气，满意地感受到布鲁斯一瞬间的僵硬。他刻意压低了嗓音，好让自己听起来更加性感。他轻轻啃咬布鲁斯脆弱的耳骨，却被他偏头躲开，“现在是工作时间。”

拉奥啊！听听他在说什么！工作时间，又是工作时间！

他的布鲁斯明明是个会在他怀里撒娇，对他任性，偶尔还会主动撩拨他的甜心大宝贝。无论是克拉克还是超人，他都表现出同样的热情。可是一旦穿上蝙蝠装，他就拒绝与自己过分亲密，甚至连最普通的亲吻都不可以。

他觉得他和蝙蝠侠的相处与以往并没有什么不同……好吧，还是有些不同的……但他依然不能亲吻蝙蝠侠。

他得做点什么……

“咳……咳咳……”正在讲话的蝙蝠侠突然咳嗽起来，大家立刻关心地看着他。  
“怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”坐在他身边的神奇女侠关切地问道。  
蝙蝠侠看了一眼戴安娜，声音嘶哑低沉，“我没事。只是小感冒。”  
神奇女侠盯着蝙蝠侠的面罩，看不清他的表情，“你还是要注意休息。如果有什么大家可以分担的工作，一定不要客气。”  
“大家放心，我会监督他好好休息的。”坐在蝙蝠侠另一边的超人微笑着说道。

蝙蝠侠狠狠地剜了超人一眼，被回以一个阳光的笑容。他刚刚几乎就要呻吟出声，还好用咳嗽掩饰了他的窘迫。那两个小东西在他体内突然加快了频率，让他几乎失控。

蝙蝠侠的严谨让他不可能提前结束联盟例会。还好克拉克没有继续为难他，把遥控器调小了两档。

“……关于绿灯刚刚提出的问题，我认为——”  
“——Superman！！！”  
正在讲话的蝙蝠侠突然声音嘶哑地吼了一声超人，凶狠地瞪着他。

“怎么了？”超人露出茫然的神情，这看起来就像是联盟的顾问在会议期间突然对联盟主席发火，而他们的主席甚至都不知道为什么。

少装什么不知情了。蝙蝠侠恨恨地想。他正站着讲话，体内不停震动的小东西虽然令他烦扰，却也只是让他的声音听起来更加低沉一些，就好像今天的蝙蝠侠心情很不好——事实确是如此。

但他没想到超人居然这么大胆，三番五次地突然提高遥控器的档位——在他讲话时，或者在他走动时，每次都让他措手不及。

该死的……为什么偏偏是这种场合。布鲁斯有些生气，他又瞪了超人一眼，把战损数据放到超人面前，冷冷道，“战损。下次再敢这么高就自己赔偿！”

会议室里一时鸦雀无声。大家都收回自己的目光，不敢说话。超人也不敢说话，并且默默地调小了遥控器的档位。直到会议结束，他都没再碰过它。

“拿掉它！”布鲁斯气呼呼地说道。他一说散会，众人就立刻消失得无影无踪，此时会议室里只有他们两人。

两个小东西从会议一开始就扰得他不得安生。深一点的那个是椭圆形的，超人时不时的调高它的频率，刺激着他的肠道。他有一次几乎要扭动他那性感火辣的屁股了，但被超人的手一把按住。浅一点的那个是球形的，上面分布着一些短小的软刺，震动不是很明显，但时不时的擦过他的敏感点，比另一个更让他不好受。

他老早就偷偷地勃起了。蝙蝠装的设计和披风让他看起来没有什么异常，他甚至感受到了自己前端的湿润。但它现在被制服勒得紧紧的。他又硬又疼，后穴里的跳蛋此时还在无声无息地震动着，欲望被撩拨起却又得不到疏解。布鲁斯又生气又委屈，几乎红了眼眶。

超人坐在蝙蝠侠的椅子上看着他。虽然是圆桌，大家随便坐，但蝙蝠侠有自己的固定座位和座椅——拉奥啊！他甚至在自己的椅子上安了一对蝙蝠耳朵！

克拉克看着自己委屈的小男友，无奈地向他伸出双手。“过来。”  
布鲁斯犹豫了一下下，扑到了克拉克的怀里。他坐在男朋友的双腿上，把他的头部埋在克拉克的颈窝，在他身上像小猫一样乱蹭。尖尖的蝙蝠耳朵蹭到了克拉克的耳朵，让他感觉痒痒的。

“快点把它们拿出来……”蝙蝠侠闷闷地说——用布鲁斯的声音。

“布鲁斯……我们已经有好几天没有做爱了……我这里想你想得发疼，你摸摸它好不好？”克拉克一边隔着面罩亲吻他，一边在他耳边诱哄。他拉过布鲁斯的手，引导他隔着制服摸到自己硬起来的性器。

他把布鲁斯放到地上，把他困在自己两腿之间，低头抚摸他裸露出来的那一小片皮肤，“摸摸它吧，宝贝……我好想你……”

布鲁斯有些犹豫。他确实有好几天没有单独和克拉克相处了——以恋人的身份。哥谭和联盟的事务最近一股脑的压在他身上，让他抽不开身。他自己也知道，比起布鲁斯，蝙蝠侠要更加冷淡一些。他只是……他和克拉克交往的时间不久，他还无法完全对克拉克敞开心扉。

只是为自己的男朋友打个手枪而已，这没什么大不了的。  
“在这里？”布鲁斯问道。  
克拉克点点头，“在这里。”

布鲁斯轻车熟路地解开超人的裤子，那根尺寸可观的氪星阴茎立刻弹到他的脸前。布鲁斯挑了挑眉，正准备摘下自己的手套，却被克拉克阻止。

“不，不要用手，用你的嘴。”

“你认真的？”蝙蝠侠用他低沉的声音说道，森白的护目镜冷冷地盯着他。

克拉克在心里被蝙蝠侠吓了一个哆嗦。一时不知道该不该继续做下去。

蝙蝠侠露出了一个他无比熟悉的嘲讽的笑，用他无比熟悉的嘲讽的声音问他，“那我该是用上面这张嘴呢，还是下面那张嘴？”

克拉克突然感到口干舌燥，他无意识地咽了口口水，顶着他无比熟悉的蝙蝠侠嘲讽的目光，“还是用上面的吧……”克拉克继续道，“你下面的嘴还含着两颗蛋呢……”

“把遥控器交出来。”蝙蝠侠沉声道。  
克拉克从自己的披风口袋里拿出了两个小巧可爱的遥控器，把它们放到了身后的圆桌上。  
“关掉它们。”蝙蝠侠命令道。  
克拉克照做。

体内的小东西终于不再折磨他了。蝙蝠侠在心里松了一口气。

他正打算摘掉自己的面罩，被克拉克阻止，“戴上它。”

蝙蝠侠轻笑。鼻息喷在克拉克的腹间。他想要蝙蝠侠舔他，就像他无数次为蝙蝠侠做的那样。

他试探性地伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了一口它的头部，换来氪星人一阵震颤。

拉奥啊！这可是蝙蝠侠！  
他日思夜想的男人此刻正跪在他的腿间，技巧拙劣地舔他的阴茎愉悦他——小少爷布鲁斯几乎很少为他做这个，蝙蝠侠这还是第一次。

一想到在他身下的是蝙蝠侠，他几乎立刻就要缴械投降。稍微察觉到的蝙蝠侠一抓住机会就立刻嘲讽他，“怎么，我还没开始，你就要不行了？”克拉克摸了摸蝙蝠侠可爱的小耳朵——蝙蝠耳朵，“我怕你先坚持不住。”

蝙蝠侠冷哼一声，把它的头部吞入口中，像吮吸棒棒糖一样吮吸它。

“再深点，B。”

蝙蝠侠抬头瞪了他一眼，继续吞进克拉克的阴茎。咸腥的气味令他感到不适，他把手环到克拉克的身后，抓住他红色的披风。

面罩下的蝙蝠侠皱了皱眉，开始吞吐口中的巨物。不适的感觉一阵阵传来，令他想要干呕，但他没有停下。

克拉克看着他前前后后的脑袋，在心中轻笑。如果是布鲁斯，他早就扑到自己怀里抱怨撒娇了。但蝙蝠侠不会，他会认真的完成它。

生涩的技巧并没有给他带来多少快感，他还总是被蝙蝠侠的牙齿磕到。但蝙蝠侠为他口交这件事就已经足够让他感到满足。而他又是那么的认真，就像对待他的工作那样。他的口腔又湿又软，还很热，让他情不自禁地想到布鲁斯下面的那张嘴。更加紧致，还需要耐心地扩张，但他操进去时布鲁斯的反应让他很喜欢它。

现在的蝙蝠侠反应也很好。他十分清楚自己才是那个猎物。但他不会坐以待毙，他会想尽办法主导一切。他在尝试，在探索。一些口水顺着他的嘴角流了出来，弄脏了他的面罩。就算不用X视线，克拉克也知道此时蝙蝠侠的眼神一定是不服输的，说不定还红着眼角。蝙蝠侠的习惯会让他尽力把这件事做到最好。

他持续吞吐着口中的阴茎，把它舔的湿漉漉的。他的脸颊有些发酸，而那个该死的氪星人一点都没有要射的迹象。

蝙蝠侠做得很好，但克拉克有些等不及了。他突然从蝙蝠椅子上站了起来，原本跪在他腿间的蝙蝠侠不得不直起上身，仰起头含着他的阴茎。克拉克按住蝙蝠侠的后脑，突然向前挺动，顶到了他的喉咙深处。

“唔……！”蝙蝠侠开始挣扎起来。他想要起身，却被克拉克的另一只手按住了肩膀。克拉克就像操他的后穴那样开始操他的喉咙。

他感到难受，恶心感挥之不去，越来越多的口水流出来，滴到他黑色的披风上。他含着克拉克的阴茎嘟囔了一句什么。克拉克听出那是“Fuck you”。  
“现在操你的可是我，B。”

克拉克太快了。他的嘴角有些疼，可能已经破了皮。被操喉咙的感觉实在不好受。他觉得过了很长时间。但克拉克只操了他一小会儿，便在他口中射了出来。

“舔干净。”他以超人的口吻命令道。于是蝙蝠侠便尽心尽力地舔去他阴茎上所有的精液，并把它们全部吞了下去。

蝙蝠侠站起身，他的膝盖上有护甲，但这依然不好受。他用超人的披风擦干净自己的嘴，想要立刻离开这里。

超人飞到他面前抱住他，温柔地亲吻他的嘴角。那里还残留着自己的味道。

“B，我还没帮你把跳蛋取出来呢！”  
“我自己就可以。”蝙蝠侠的声音很嘶哑，他现在只想喝水。  
“让我帮你，嗯？”

蝙蝠侠没有拒绝。于是他把他抱到桌子上，用超人的超级速度把他的下半身脱个精光。他的上半身躺在桌子上，压着“JL”字母中“L”的一角，饱满的臀部悬浮在空中。他赤裸的左腿在超人的披风下，右腿在超人的披风上，两条腿纠缠着鲜红的披风在克拉克的背后勾在一起。

克拉克拉着蝙蝠侠腿间的线把他体内的两枚跳蛋缓缓地取出来，随手扔在一边。还没等他松口气，那根刚刚射过一次的阴茎突然挺进了蝙蝠侠松软敏感的后穴内，自顾自地抽送起来。

“你在……嗯啊……干什么？”蝙蝠侠问道。  
“操你。”超人回答。

Fin.

B：说好的只是摸摸呢？


End file.
